Forever
by MegMalfoy123
Summary: Set when Tory is seventeen sometime after Code. Her and Ben have been together a while and are very much in love, making plans for the future. Better than it sounds. I promise.
1. Unexpected Proposals

**So this is my first virals fan fiction and my second ever, so go easy on me. I am obsessed with the book and just finished the third book (code. Read it. awesome). I am 14, please go easy. So this is set when Tory is 17, which means Ben is 19. They have been together awhile (pretend). Nothing else has changed with them and the others. Please review **

I sat in Ben's lap as we sat on the sand at Loggerhead staring out into the sea. His arms were around me and my head rested against his chest. Cooper, Hi and Shelton sat on either side of us. Ben would occasionally kiss my head or stroke my hair and I would smile up at him or squeeze his hand.

"This is gross", Hi whined his face twisted into a grimace.

"What's gross?" I asked shuffling up, then leaning back again, this time my head in level with Ben's.

"That", Hi replied, pointing to Ben and me, "Watching your love fest".

Ben glared at him, "Then don't watch".

Hi rolled his eyes. "Can we do something fun. We are just sitting here", he complained.

"Like what?" Shelton asked.

"Liiiike…" Hi closed his eyes. When he opened them again they blazing gold, "This", he replied.

I smiled in approval and pulled myself out of Ben's lap. Closing my eyes tightly I reached deep

**SNAP**

I shuddered as the wolf took over. The pain had gotten better over the years, but hadn't completely disappeared. I opened my blazing eyes I saw Shelton had joined me and Hi, but Ben still struggled. Cooper yipped; happy his family was connecting with his DNA. Seeing Ben's still brown eyes he growled and bit him on the ankle. Ben cursed and tried to kick Coop, his eyes turning golden. The wolf dog yipped happily tormenting him. Everyone but Ben laughed. Cooper had it figured out.

Ben growled and Cooper, sensing danger, ran for the dunes. Ben took after him, limping a little in a result of his bitten ankle.

"Hurt my dog and you're dumped!" I called after Ben, more serious than I should have been, while the other two hooted behind me.

I took off after them, Hi and Shelton and my heels. Our inhuman speed sent sand flying all around us. Our feet pounded on the ground. I felt so alive. I closed my gold eyes and ran faster… bowling right into Ben.

In a tumble of limbs we rolled down the hill, finally stopping at the bottom, under a bush, me on top of Ben. Our flares sizzled away. I laughed softly and Ben bought his hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch and leaned down to his lips.

"mhmmm" Ben groaned as I pulled away, keeping his hand on my cheek. We sat there for a minute, just gazing, concealed under the bush.

I took in his face. His beautiful copper skin, his beautiful blue eyes and his perfect lips that fitted so well with my own. As I took in his appearance I was overwhelmed by the feeling that he belonged to me. That he was mine. That-

Ben's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's get married".

I blinked, wondering if I had heard right. Get married. We were still teenagers; still kids. I wasn't ready to get married. Was I? I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"What?" I managed to croak.

Ben's cheeks flushed. He began to murmur, "well, I-I just thought, well, well. I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever. If you don't feel the same- you know what forget I ever said anything".

Ben fell into silence, leaving me with my thoughts. Could we get married? What would Kit say? Would we be allowed to? Did I even want to? I think I did. Hell I knew I did. Yes. I did. I didn't want to be with anyone else. I mean there wasn't anyone else out there I wanted, so why wait. No one would ever understand me the way Ben did.

"Yes" I said smiling.

Ben snapped up, "What?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed grinning, "Yes, Ben Blue. I will marry you!"

Ben laughed with happiness and I squealed as I was suddenly off the ground and being swung in Ben's arms. As my feet touched down on the ground, my lips were covered by Ben's. Yes, I was right they did fit to mine perfectly.

"You really will?" Ben asked as we broke away.

"Of course I will" I replied, pulling him back to my lips. I let it sink in.

_I was getting married. To Ben. Ben and I were getting married._

When we finally broke apart Ben looked uncomfortable, "You see, I don't exactly have a ring. This whole thing was a surprise to me too. But I can get one I'll earn money. I'll-"

I placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "It's fine. I don't' need one".

"Yes you do!" Ben exclaimed. Don't worry. I'll figure something out" he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I smiled. This was going to be the rest of my life.

I pulled away briefly. "Don't tell Kit yet" I said sternly.

"Okay" he said, equally serious. We both smiled and our lips met once again.

**So, what did you think? It wasn't the best but I promise it will improve. In the next chapter Kit and Whitney will find out. Oooooo! And Tory will get her ring. Please review. If you don't like it I will can the whole thing. Kay. Bye**

**MsDamonSalvatore01**

**P.S Please please please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter. The first one wasn't the most well written :-/ sorry. Please bear with me on this. maybe 17 is a bit young, but you know. I had a question about when code came out. I don't know but I just stumbled across it at a book store (best day ever). Here it is. Thank you for the reviews. **

I glanced from the box in my hands, to Ben, then back again; my mouth open in awe.

It was a ring. A beautiful and obviously expensive ring. The band was silver. It splitting into three diamond dotted spokes that met the silver diamond covered setting of the most beautiful, bluest sapphire I had ever seen.

"I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out. I was blown away by how beautiful the ring was, and how the hell Ben had got the money for it. Finally I got a word out, "How?"

Ben jerked his thumb towards a very smug looking Hi and Shelton. "They had some left over coins from the treasure chest" Ben turned to look at them with an accusing look "_secret _coins" he said.

Shelton shrugged, "You're welcome", he said.

Hi bowed, "Consider it you're wedding present milady".

We _had_ told them about the engagement. Shelton had been shocked, nervously tugging his earlobe and voicing his hesitation. Hi had claimed he saw it coming. Yeah right.

I continued to stare in awe at the ring in my hands, saying nothing.

Ben spoke up, his voice nervous, "If you don't like it, we can get another one-"

I stopped him with a kiss. A passionate, thankful kiss. "I love it" I said against his lips.

We broke away and he slid the ring onto my finger. There I admired it, before kissing Ben again and turning to Hi and Shelton. I kissed them both on the cheek, expressing my thanks. They blushed and mumbled thing like, "It was nothing" and "No big deal".

Cooper yipped, wanting recognition. I bent down a ruffled his ears. "Did you help too dog breath. Thank you" I cooed, and kissed his head, then standing up again.

Ben cleared his throat. "There is a condition with that ring" he said as Hi and Shelton smirked.

I was suddenly filled with dread, "What?" I asked, wincing.

Ben, Hi and Shelton all smirked (even Cooper seemed to be sporting the doggie equivalent of a smile). "You have to tell Ki-it" Hi said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

My palms were sweating like crazy, along with the rest of my body. I was sitting on the couch at home, waiting for Kit to come home. I had assumed he would come home _alone. _I assumed wrong. As the front door creaked open I lunged for Ben's hand mouthing, _'I hate you for doing this to me'._ That was when I heard the sweetest sugar-coated laugh I hate ever heard. The laugh of the devil. Whitney Dubois.

Kit's girlfriend was typical southern sweetheart; blonde hair, blue eyes, an obsession with all things plastic. She had made it her life's mission to turn me into her. _I got news for you darlin' ain't gunna happen. _Anyway, I hadn't counted on her being here.

"Hey kiddo" Kit said, obviously surprised to see me. I was usually in my room or not here at all. He was even more surprised to see Ben. Kit had rules, Ben was not allowed here when he wasn't.

"Hey Dad" I said nervously.

"Tory!" Whitney shrilled, "Lovely to see you"

"A pleasure", I said flatly and sarcastically.

As usual Whitney's sarcasm detectors were a little off, and her winning smile never wavered. Also as usual, the comment didn't escape Kit and he shot me a warning look before saying, "What's up?"

I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths before opening them again. "I-We have something to tell you" I said, my heart pounding. Kit looked suspicious, Whitney excited. "I mean _just_ you" My eyes trailed to heavily made-up blonde in the room. She didn't react. "I have to talk to my father", I said bluntly". No reaction. "_Just _my father". Still nothing. I snapped suddenly "Jeez, Whitney. Can you please leave while I tell father something private?!"

"Tory! Loose the attitude. Whatever you want to tell me you can say in front of Whitney!" Kit snapped.

I threw my hands up in defeat and annoyance, while Ben snickered beside me. I shot him a look that clearly read _'shut eff up'. _I turned to Kit and said through gritted teeth, "Sit down".

The suspicious looked creeped back onto Kit's face as he and Whitney took their place on the couches across from us. Kit and Whitney looked me expectantly, and I turned to Ben for guidance. He nodded encouragingly.

I took a deep breath. "Ben and I. Have- have decided to, uh" Ben squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and started again, "Okay. Right. You may think we are too young for this but we think- we _know_, we know we are. We-" why couldn't I stop saying we? "We are-"

Kit cut me off, "You're pregnant aren't you" he exclaimed wincing. _Wha? _"Tory-"

Whitney took over "This is extremely irresponsible. Not to mention un-ladylike. Oh my what will the collation say…" I tuned out Whitney's rant. They thought I was pregnant! WTF! I looked at Ben hopelessly. His expression matched mine. I looked back at Whitney, who by this point had burst into tears, still ranting.

I held up my hands "Woah woah woah!" I said, shaking my head, "I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Whitney's manicured fingers fell to chest. She breathed in relief, as did Kit.

"Thank goodness" she breathed.

"You gave us a real scare their Tor" Kit said, laughing in relief.

I rubbed my forehead, in an attempt to clear my thoughts. Ben retook my other hand and drew circles with his thumb. Kit and Whitney's eyes fell to the ring on the hand touching my forehead. I quickly pulled it away, trying to hide it.

"Oh my" Whitney breathed.

"Please tell me that wasn't an engagement ring" Kit said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead just like I had a moment before.

"It is" I whispered. Afraid of his reaction I squeezed Ben's hand tightly. When he opened his eyes, his face wasn't angry, just… sad? Disappointed? The whole room was silent for what seemed like eons.

"Tory. I-" Kit finally spoke up. "I don't think this is- I don't think you should do this". He was avoiding my eyes.

I looked at the ring on my finger and then to Ben who smiled at me. My heart spun a cartwheel and I knew that I had to do this. Who else could make me feel this way? I loved him. He loved me. This was what I wanted.

"I do" I whispered, staring straight at Kit, trying to get him to look at me. He finally looked up, "I love him dad. This is what I want"

Kit nodded but didn't say anything. Whitney suddenly shrilled, "But the age. You are both still children" she looked at my father, "Tell them. They need to wait. What if they fall in love with someone else?"

I struck Whitney with a hard glare, "We won't".

She pouted like a child, sticking out her bottom lip, "But I wanted you and Jaso-" she stopped herself and winced, thinking she had done the wrong thing. Damn right she had.

"Well guess what Whitney!" I suddenly screamed, "This isn't about you! This is about me wanting to marry the boy I love. Will always love! I'm not you're second chance Barbie doll! You do not decide my life!"

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded. "I'm sorry" she said. I softened and nodded at her.

Ben finally spoke up, "I understand you think me and Tory are too young for this, but we don't. We know it will happen anyway and we don't see the point of holding it off. It's just an engagement, we don't have to actually marry for another three or so years" complete lie. We had already decided it would be soon. In the New Year most likely. "Mr Brennan" Ben continued, "I know I am supposed to do this before I actually ask her, but that wasn't really possible. I would like to ask for your blessing" Ben finished and I leaned against his shoulder.

Kit glared and I immediately sat up again. Then he blew out a deep breath, "Tory you will kill me one day" he said, smiling wryly, "Normal kids don't do this! But I suppose you aren't a normal kid" I smiled warmly. Kit groaned "I don't agree with this but I know you'll do it anyway" He shifted his gaze to Ben, "You're a good kid. I know you'll look out for her. Ben, I give you my blessing".

I jumped forward off my seat and hugged my father, "Thankyou Dad. I love you!" I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too kiddo" he said.

I pulled away from him jumped into Ben's arms who kissed my hair, then my lips. I smiled and whispered against his lips, "My father is standing right there". He quickly released me and sheepishly mumbled his apology to Kit.

I turned to a very tragic-looking Whitney. "I am sorry I yelled at you" _Sort of, _"I know you are just looking out for me" she smiled a big teary smile and I reluctantly hugged her.

"You will make a great Bride" She said into my ear, "I know this cute little wedding boutique in Charleston for the dress and I know this stylist that can do your hair and makeup and…"

_Here we go._

**So there you have a second chapter. I probably shouldn't have started my story know because I might not have internet access for a while. I will try my best. The next chapter will be reaction at Bolton Prep to Tory's engagement. Especially Jason and the tripods. Please stick with me and please review. Peace out. **


	3. Chapter 3 Jason and the Tripod

**Sorry about the wait! I had no internet access. I like how the storyline is going, not so much the way it was written. Sorry about that. As much as I wish I did, I didn't write virals and am not as amazing Kathy Reiches. (Sorry about the spelling) I am sorry if Tory and the others shouldn't be at school anymore. I am Australian and have no clue how American school works. Thankyou!**

Whispers and murmurs followed us virals as we walked down the hallways at Bolton Prep. No, correction. Whispers followed me and Ben as we walked down the hallways at Bolton Prep.

A rumour had started up that the boat kids were engaged and seeing the big fat sapphire on my finger had only confirmed that. I had no doubt how word had gotten out. Whitney. She had obviously not been able to help herself, and told one of her posh little friends. Who had told another posh someone, who had told another one, who had told their posh little Bolton prep attending child, who had told their friend etc. etc.

So now I had people craning their necks to get a look at our intertwined hands, and when they did they turned back to each other whispering behind hands. Even the teacher's eyes fell upon my ring when I raised my hand to answer question, and I would hastily swap hands. It was at lunch when all the real trouble started, when _they_ approached. Madison Dunkle, Courtney Holt and Ashley Bodford. The Tripod of Skank.

The tripod had rearranged themselves over the years. Due to Madison's continued wave of terror whenever she saw me, she had been put down from queen bee, to third rank. So Ashley was at the lead as they headed toward our table, flanked by Courtney, and Madison a half a stride behind both of them.

Ashley smiled bitchily, "So the boat girl is engaged" she said. I ignored her and picked at the food on Ben's tray, "Where'd you get the ring? The two dollar shop?" her and Courtney snickered, Madison looked terrified. I continued to ignore her. "I mean, this probably isn't even a real proposal, just a crave for attention. Must be hard, being ignored all the time. What did you want us to do? Fall all over you? _Beg_ to be bridesmaids. Please, you boat kids are pathetic".

I turned to look at the three skanks smiling menacingly at me- well two; I don't know _what_ Madison was doing. "You know what's pathetic. You" I said, "It's sad that you actually think someone would do that. Pull that kind of stunt for attention. With all your attention seeking, and feeding off other people, you miss out on what's real". I leant back against Ben's shoulder and he stroked my hair. I then twisted around to kiss him. Whenever our lips met, a fire ignited within in me and I forgot about the tripod standing behind me. All I wanted was to throw Ben onto the seat and let him kiss me all over, but I think that would get me expelled.

When we broke apart I was surprised to see the tripod still standing at our table, "Why are you still here?" I asked as Ashleyish as possible. Then I smirked, "Oh, how rude of me. Want a look?" I asked and held out my hand, shoving the ring in their face. For a second they forgot themselves, and stared in awe at the ring. I think Courtney might have even whispered '_wow'_.

Ashley snapped up, realising their mistake. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then turned on her heel and stalked away, flanked by her cronies.

"Oh great fearless leader" Hi said, bowing in mock worship when they left.

"Tory is a badass!" Shelton said in admiration.

Ben just kissed my hair. I turned inviting him to kissed my lips, and the fire was released again. It took everything I had not to push him down onto the cafeteria floor and pull off his shirt.

"Tory?" I turned in annoyance and saw Jason Taylor standing by our table.

"What do you want?" Ben snapped (they still hated each other).

I put a hand on Ben's arm, warning him to be cool. "Hi" I said giving him a friendly smile, "What's up?"

Jason's gaze fell to my hand on Ben's arm and the ring on my finger (I should really take that off) and something flickered in his eyes. Was it pain? Surely not, I mean he had crushed on me when I was fourteen! (We had become good friends over the years but not so good that I would personally tell him about my engagement.) Still, there was something in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, eyes narrowing at Ben, "_Alone"_.

I looked to Ben who nodded curtly, eyes still on Jason, "Kay" I replied. I stood up, but before I even took a step, Ben said menacingly, "Try anything Taylor and your life won't be worth living" Jason just looked at him, and then turned and I followed him into one of the empty hallways.

"So" he said, turning to look at me.

"So" I replied.

"You and Blue. Are you really _engaged_?" He asked, a pained expression on his face.

I nodded, "Yes".

He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde curls. "You know I really liked you in sophomore year, before and when you and Ben were together" he laughed without humour. I blinked at him, nervous about where this would lead. "You were the only girl I knew who wouldn't date someone for the money or the status. I really wanted to be with you", he sighed, then continued, "Me and Blue both wanted you. He had fallen hard for you Tory" he turned and looked me right in the eye, "And so had I".

I just looked at him sadly "Jason-"

He nodded, "I get it Tory, don't worry, just let me say this" he moved closer and I took a step backward, "I thought I would get over it, you know, 'oh well, there are other girls'. There _were_ other girls, but none where like you. Not as special, or brave, or beautiful" he looked at me willing me to say something. I didn't. "I just need to do this" he said.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, crushing them. I squirmed in his grasp, trying to shake him. I put my hands on his chest and shoved. "Get off me" I said as I pushed him away.

"Tory" he said, and leaned in to kiss me again. All of a sudden I felt something push me back, and looked up to see Ben pinning Jason to the opposite wall, sunglasses over his eyes. _He's flaring! _I realised with a jolt.

"You're dead Jackass" he whispered menacingly, before punching Jason the stomach. Jason '_oofed'_ and I ran over putting my hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Ben! Don't" I said.

"He kissed you Victoria" he replied through gritted teeth, "He's not allowed to touch you!"

"It didn't mean anything to me Ben! Don't hurt him. He's not worth it" I begged

"It meant something to him"

"Ben, look at me" I pleaded. He kept his back to me, still pinning Jason to wall, "Please. Look at me"

He reluctantly released Jason, who fell in a heap, and turned to me. I pushed his sunglasses off his head, and his flare sizzled away. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, "This is the only thing that means something to me. You and me, is all that matters. And maybe the rest of the pack. But you're kisses are the only ones that mean anything" I kissed him again and he nodded.

I was about to walk away with Ben, when I looked back and saw a very sad-looking Jason. I walked over to him, and bent down to where he was slumped on the floor. "One day, you will find a girl that is worth ten of me. She will love you and you will love her" I said, "I am not worth your while, I promise you", and then with an apologetic glance at Ben, I kissed him quickly on the cheek. I stood up and walked to Ben, grabbing his hand and leaving the room.

"You know you were lying back there" Ben said, smiling at me. I shot him a confused look. "He won't find a girl worth ten of you. There is no such girl".

I smiled, and spun around so my arms were around his waist. "And how do you know that?" I asked.

"It's impossible" he replied, hands on my shoulders. "You are the most beautiful, bravest, most amazing girl out there, and definitely worth anyone's while"

I gazed into his brown eyes, a warmth running through me, "When did you get so sappy?" I teased

"Shut up" he said, and our lips met, then he quickly pulled away "Defiantly worth my while" he said.

I smiled and kissed him again "I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" he replied.

**Was it too sappy and fluffy? Do you want more action or continue with the fluff? Please let me know what you want to see and PLEASE REVIEW! Thinking the next chapter will introduce an old friend of Tory's to be the bridesmaid, Lexi, but I need idea's. Should she go out with Hi, Shelton or Jason? **


	4. Dresses and Bridesmaids

**Hope you like the story so far. Thank you for all the reviews. Tory's friend will come in a lot more in the next chapter. I will get some action going soon…ish.**

I was in the deep fiery pit of hell, two demons laughing their evil laugh. Something was constricting me around the waist, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath choking out a cry for help-

"Tory, darling, you look beautiful!" Whitney crowed.

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, but not by much. Hell was a pathetically girly wedding boutique and the two demons were Whitney and the rat-faced owner. The something constricting my breathing was the most small-waisted wedding dress in the world. It was strapless, _very_ small at the waist, and the skirt looked like cupcake. Poufy, ridiculously girly, and _so_ _not _me.

"Can't- breathe" I spluttered, tugging at the waistline.

Whitney smacked my hands away, "Don't ruin it!" she shrilled, then relaxed and her eyes began to glint with excitement "You look fabulous" she turned to the boutique owner, "Doesn't she look fabulous!" the women nodded curtly, fake smile plastered onto her face, "This is the one!" Whitney said nodding excitedly.

"No" I gasped, "De-de-finatly…no".

"But why?" Whitney whined.

I jumped off the pedestal thingo, where you are supposed to stand to look at yourself, and practically sprinted (well, waddled fast, it was all I could do in this stupid dress.) to the change room.

As I peeled off the dress and restarted my respiratory system, Whitney continued her whining. "But you looked gorgeous".

I stepped out of the fluffy skirt and tossed it over the change room door "I don't care. I am getting married because I want to live my life with Ben, not because I want to die of strangulation by dress on my wedding day"

I could practically hear Whitney's lips shift into a pout as I pulled on a white silk robe, provided for the brides-to-be. I walked out of the dressing room and without began rifling through the racks.

Too short, too long, too slutty, too girly, too poofy, too-

I paused and looked at the dress it wasn't too girly and I didn't think it would make me look like a cupcake. I pulled it off the rack.

"Tory, I don't know-" I heard Whitney protest, when she saw the dress. I ignored her and bought it to the dressing room.

I slid it on and felt the fabric slip over my skin. The dress felt perfectly fitted to my curves (not that my curves were very impressive). I stepped out of the change room and I heard Whitney's breath catch in her thought, and I swore I even heard the rat faced owner gasp. I turned to the mirror. OMFG.

"Tory, you look-" Whitney seemed a loss for words, her eyes were wet, "incredible"

And I did. The dress was perfect. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline. It was pure white silk, tightly fitting until the waistline, where it flowed out into lacy skirt that swept the floor. It highlighted my incredibly small curves, and made my waist looked tiny. It was like this dress had been made for me.

Whitney suddenly burst into tears and was hugging me tightly, "Tory, y-y-y-ou loo-k boo-boo-beautiful" she wailed.

I patted her on the back and thanked her awkwardly. The ratty women gave us the evil, obviously concerned about the state of her dress.

Whitney composed herself and brushed herself and me off, before wiping her eyes and sniffing, "Well. This is the one" She nodded at me smiling.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad_…

… Okay I was wrong. This was terrible.

"But Tory, sweetie, you _need_ bridesmaids!" Whitney protested, as we sat in the car on the way back to Morris.

"No I don't" I said sternly.

"What is a wedding without bridesmaids?" Whitney shrilled

"Mine" I replied, folding my arms.

"No", she said, clearly irritated, "You _need_ some"

"Fine. Hi can be my bridesmaid"

"He most certainly cannot!" Whitney shrilled, clearly horrified at the thought of a _boy _as a bridesmaid.

I smiled. Tormenting her was fun. "Then I'm not having one" I said stubbornly.

"Two" Whitney corrected "and yes you are. What about one of those nice girls from your school"

I snorted, "_Nice"_ I laughed spitefully, "They are not _nice._ They are bitchy self-absorbed twits"

"Tory!" Whitney exclaimed, "That is not language for a young lady!"

"I am not a young lady" I growled.

"You are a member of collation! You _are _a young lady" Whitney girly growled.

I sighed. I was not going to win this, "Fine" I groaned, "My aunt Tempe can do it"

Whitney looked slightly offended. If she wanted to be my bridesmaid then maybe she should help me out a little, "You need two" she said know-it-all-ish.

I groaned "Really"

"What about some of your old girl friends? They _were_ girls, weren't they" she said beginning to sound desperate.

"No-" I stopped myself. I did have an old friend. Lexi. She was very best friend, but when my Mum died, it was too hard to see her.

When I first moved, she called me all the time, but I found really tough. Every one of her calls was a reminder that my Mum was dead. The friendship we had shared would never be the same without my Mum. Before I knew it I found myself dreading, then later avoiding, her calls, and when we did talk I struggled not to burst into tears. Which was what I was doing know.

Thinking of Lexi made me think of my Mum, which made me wonder what she would have thought about all of this. Would she have liked Ben? Would she cry at my wedding? I felt tears stinging my eyes and I wiped them away. I bit my lip, _hard_, until the pain went away. Would I be able to handle Lexi being my bridesmaid? Would I hold it together? I took a deep breath.

"I have a second bridesmaid" I said.

The phone rang in my ear, and I found myself praying that she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello Lexi Golden" _shit. _I remained silent. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Hello, is anyone there" I could sense her annoyance.

"H-hi, Lexi", I stammered.

"Who is this?" I heard confusion in her voice.

"Th-this is, uh, T-Tory" pause "Tory Brennan"

I heard laughter on the other end, "I know who you are Tory. How are you?" Lexi asked.

I sighed in relief, "Yeah, good, good. You?"

"Great" she replied, "Oh my gosh, I haven't spoken to you in _months_. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much" liar "Listen I need to talk to you about something"

"Shoot" she said.

"Remember how I told you I made best friends with those boys?" I began.

"Yeah"

"Remember how I told you about the one named Ben"

"The cute one" she teased and I heard a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, well…" how was I supposed to say this? _The same way you told Kit, idiot_ "Well, we are, um, we're getting married".

Silence on the other end, then a nervous laugh, "sorry, I thought you just said you were getting married to this kid"

Wow, awkward. "I, uh, I did" I replied.

A long silence. "really" she said after what seemed like eternity.

I bit my lip, "Yes" I whispered.

More silence, "Well, um, congratulations"

"Thankyou" this was really awkward, "And I was just wondering, don't worry if you can't, but, um. This was a last resort so… wait, I don't mean it like that but-"

"Tory, just spit it out" Lexi laughed.

"Do you want to be my bridesmaid?" I said quickly, then winced.

More silence, then "Of course!" she laughed and I breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Really?"

"Yes! I would love to. Oh my gosh…" she launched into a rant about travel plans.

I smiled and we began a discussion about the wedding. It was fun and I laughed a lot. Just like old times, when we were 12 and planning our future weddings, then I went back to thought I had in the wedding boutique. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _This time, I believed it.

**Was it okay or over the top?. I really need to know who you guys want Lexi to be with before I start the next chapter. Hi, Shelton or Jason. Plot idea's anyone? Review and let me know. **


	5. Lexi

**So sorry about the wait. I was distracted and I have written 4 more chapters in my head, just gotta get it on paper hehe. I have ruled out Jason as a potential love interest. Lexi may seem a little shady, but give her a chance. **

Ben and I were waiting at the airport, me wrapped in his embrace, where I seemed to be a lot lately. Occasionally he would kiss my neck, or I would bend around and kiss him on the lips. This earned us a lot of narrow eyed stares from the elder people around us.

We were bored of waiting -well not bored exactly; I could never be bored in Ben's arms. I was more… agitated- and Ben kept looking at his watch. Finally we heard the announcement that Lexi's flight had arrived, and I shifted on my feet, nervous.

Ben began to kiss my neck, while I scanned the crowed. I giggled and tried to shrug him off.

"She'll be here soon" I laughed, pulling his hair. He moaned in reply and I turned and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss with a force I had never felt before. Ben and I hadn't had sex. We didn't need to prove our love to each other. Our love was pure and simple. I was starting to rethink that. I suddenly realised ben had pushed me up against a pole. I smiked and pulled us up.

"Tory Brennan" I heard a familiar voice say. "I never thought I'd see the day"

I broke off our kiss, blushing slightly, and saw a black haired bombshell bouncing toward us, pulling a suitcase behind her. Her skin was as pale as mine, and she had incredibly long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. She looked like bloody snow white.

"Lexi!" I said and ran to give her a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she said squeezing me tightly, her boobs practically crushing me.

"It's good to see you too" I replied, and it was. I was happy to see her despite the fact her breasts were close to breaking my sternum. She had grown up so much. Last I saw her she was short and shapeless; her teeth lined with braces. Know she was tall and curvy with perfect in line teeth.

"Oh my gosh this is so weird…" she trailed off when she saw Ben, "Damn girl he's a _hawtee_" she whispered. I laughed and reached out to Ben, who grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was in front of him, his arm across my chest.

I hugged his arm tightly "This is Ben" I said to Lexi grinning.

Lexi smiled at him, "Nice to meet you" she said.

Ben pulled up _Sewee_ at the beach near my house. And extremely talkative Lexi climbed out of the boat, hauling her suitcase with her. I kissed Ben on the cheek, and followed Lexi, but Ben called me back. I turned and Ben kissed me furiously. I threw my hands around his neck, and his hands found my waist. I broke away, turned to go, then gave him one last kiss before running up to join Lexi. "Grab Hi and Shelton and we'll meet at Sewee" I called over my shoulder.

Half an hour Lexi and I were walking down the beach to meet the boys. In the last 30 minutes Lexi and I had just talked. A lot. About everything. It was nice to see her, and the awkwardness on the phone was gone.

"So are these other boys as cute as yours?" she asked, just as Ben and the others came into view.

"No" I said, waving an arm at them. She laughed, "But their nice" I added.

Then I saw Ben haul up Hi and throw him into the water. I shot a panicked look at Lexi, who just stared in awe. "Woah. Your boy's strong"

"Yep" I said, narrowing my eyes, trying to see if they had flared. We watched as Hi pulled himself out of the water. _There_. I saw it. His eyes were golden. Ben saw us coming and turned back to Hi and Shelton. When we finally reached the boat I was relieved to see their eyes were normal.

"Tory control your-" Hi his voice faulted at the end of his sentence and his mouth flew open when he saw Lexi. Shelton went pink and looked down.

"Guys this is Lexi" I said.

She smiled and waved, "Hi" she said.

"This is Shelton" I said gesturing toward him. He squeaked a hello and tugged at his earlobe. "And this-"

Hi cut me off and stepped forward and in classic Hi style grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Hiram Stolowski at your service Madame" he bowed.

Lexi blushed, Ben shook his head and I snorted. Shelton was silent.

"Okay" I said, rubbing my hands together. "Are we ready for loggerhead?"

"Say what?" Lexi asked.

"You'll see" I smiled and whistled.

In a matter of seconds Cooper appeared, flinging sand in all directions as he ran toward us. He lunged himself at me, and bowled me over. I laughed as she licked my face. "Calm down dog breath" I laughed.

Minutes later Ben, Lexi, Hi, Shelton, Coop and I sat in _Sewee _chugging toward Loggerhead. A somewhat panicked thought shot through my mind. _What if we lose control? What if we flare in front of Lexi?_ I looked to Ben, who sat beside me, and I saw his expression mirrored mine. _What would we do if that happened?_

"So what did you think?" I asked Lexi as I brushed my teeth. We had spent the afternoon laughing and playing and (kissing Ben, and) having fun at loggerhead.

"Of what?" she asked from the mattress next to my bed.

"Of my engagement, of Ben, Of Hi and Shelton, of loggerhead"

She thought about it for a minute. "Well, I think you getting married is incredibly impulsive and a little stupid, BUT" she held up a finger seeing my expression through the mirror. I put my toothbrush in the drawer and sat down on my bed as she continued, "But, this brings me to my next point. I can see you love Ben and he loves you. I see fireworks whenever you kiss. Its magic" I smiled. "Continuing on... Hi and Shelton are both really sweet. Shelton is really shy and cute and Hi is hilarious"

I groaned, "Please don't tell me…"

Lexi laughed, "Well I _am_ single. They are potential candidates"

I laughed, so did she, "And what do you think of Loggerhead?" I asked.

"Loggerhead? It's beautiful. You and Ben have so much history there. I think I know where you can have your ceremony"

I looked up, surprised, "Of course!" this was perfect, I knew this was an amazing place to get married, "Whitney was talking about freaking Paris!" I exclaimed.

Lexi laughed, "You know any other girl would be over the moon to be married in Paris"

I laughed, "I know"

Lexi looked over at Tory. She was fast asleep. Lexi quietly lifted her doona and climbed from bed. She turned on the sleeping computer and began tapping keys. She heard Tory stir. She glanced nervously over her shoulder. Tory's sleeping face was illuminated by the computer. Lexi turned back to the screen. She began tapping again.

_**To: CCcharlestonbigboy **_

_**From: lexibabe1368 **_

_**Subject: Disease**_

_**Not many signs yet. Ben showed extreme levels of strength, but that's it. their dog seems very important to them. It that any help? I saw a golden in Hiram's eyes from a distance. The sun? Will let you know if there is any new developments.**_

_**LGolden **_

**So? Sorry it was a bit rushed, really wanna get to the good bits. Really exciting chapter after next. I promise. I am leaning toward Lexi and Shelton. Wadda you think? The next chapter will come quicker I promise. Keep reviewing! Love you!**


	6. Love

**This one's only are short chapter due to things to come. Probably really predictable, but that doesn't matter when it's Ben and Tory.**

"Can I look yet" I asked Ben, who had his hands clamped over my eyes.

"No" Been replied simply.

It was late afternoon and Ben and I had spent the whole day with the whole wedding parade, Lexi, Whitney, Kit and my Aunt Tempe, making wedding plans. Somehow Hi and Shelton (Ben's best men) had weaselled their way out of this one. The whole day I was fighting with Whitney about the venue and the guest list and everything basically. Now Ben had blind folded me was taking me god knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked annoyed.

"You have no patience" Ben laughed.

I would have narrowed my eyes but I my eyes were blind folded; instead I stamped on his foot.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, and let go of my eyes, clasping his foot.

"Ha!" I laughed, turning and saw we were at the entrance to the bunker. I turned to Ben, confused.

He smiled and limped toward me, then pushed me toward the door. I lost my footing and grabbed Bens arm for balance. He fell forward with me and we landed with a soft '_wump'_ into the bunker.

I was expecting a hard sandy landing, but instead it was cushioned. I saw we were on a mattress. I looked around and the bunker. There was a table with candles and plate of two minute noodles (I smiled at that). The never-drawn curtains covered the window making the room dark. A blow up mattress sat in the middle of the room covered in pillows and a lacy doona.

"Did you do this?" I asked Ben, dumbfounded.

He blushed and nodded. "An engagement present"

I kissed him. It was meant to be brief but it didn't turn out that way. The kiss was long and sweet, but turned fiercer. My tongue slipped between Ben's lips. He pulled me up and fell back so I was on top of him on the pillow covered side of the mattress.

The kiss broke off and I smiled at Ben's face bellow. He smiled back at me and I pulled him back down to my lips. The next thing I knew both of us were shirtless and I was pulling down Ben's shorts. His lips moved to my neck.

I smiled, "I love you" I breathed.

"I love you too" he sighed.

**Can you guess what happens next? It was really short, but longer chapters are on their way. Action **_**is**_** coming, but not til after the wedding. **


	7. Unexpeted suprises

**So so so sorry about the wait. I was busy with school work. Sorry sorry! I really enjoyed this chapter, I hope you will too! P.S this is a week after Tory and Ben's… get together.  
**

"Come on sweetie, time to get up" a sweet voice chimed. **(A/N anyone else notice I pretty much always start with someone talking?)**

I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach, _"Wha?"_ I blinked.

"Tory, darling, we let you have a little sleep in, but you really have to wake up" I opened my eyes and saw Whitney crouched beside me. "You've slept in all week" I had, I just felt really tired this week. "We have to go pick some bridesmaid dresses for your Aunt and your friend.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "I feel like crap" I said.

Whitney frowned and felt my forehead, "You don't have a temp-"

I didn't hear the rest. A wave of nausea over took me, and I ran to the bathroom. I puked in the toilet.

I heard Whitney's sympathy noises, "We'll take you to the doctor in town" she said.

I nodded, too tired to argue. Whitney left and I showered and got changed. Ten minutes later we were walking down to the water to wait for Tom Blue's boat.

"Hey, Bens down there" Lexi said teasingly.

He was down by _Sewee_, fixing something. I called out to him and he turned.

"Hey" he said, greeting me with a kiss. Nothing had changed after the night in the bunker, except that we were closer now, everything was clearer. We were one person now, "Are you okay?" he asked, "You look a little pale"

I answered his question by puking in a bush. He came over and rubbed my back. I groaned, "I'm going to a doctor in town" I said.

"Want me to come"

"That'd be great" I said, and barfed again.

And he did. He sat with be on the boat and held my hair when I blew chunks over the side. I told Whitney I was just going straight to the doctors with Ben and they could choose whatever dresses they wanted. Then we headed to the surgery. Which is where we are now.

"Tory Brennnann" the receptionist exaggerated each _'n'_ in my last name. I stood up and Ben took my hand. "Surgery 6" she said and handed me a piece of paper. I took it and lead Ben down the hall.

When we found the surgery an old creepy looking guy was the occupant. We took a seat.

"Tory?" he asked. I nodded, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Um" I scratched my head, "well, this week I've been really, really tired and just this morning I have been puking"

The doctor nodded and wrote it down. He looked up again and asked, "Are you currently sexually active?" he asked.

I spluttered, "Excuse me what? Um…" Ben was trying not to laugh beside me.

"It's a simple yes or no question and nothing to be embarrassed about. Are you and your boyfriend here sexually active?" the doctor said, somewhat annoyed.

I blushed, "Uh, once… last-last week"

He jotted that down in his book "And when is your menstrual cycle due?"

"My wha?" I stuttered. Ben shook with the effort of not laughing. The doctor shot me a dangerous look and I hastily began adding it up in my head, "About… three days ago" I said confused. I was late? I don't think I had ever been late before.

The doctor nodded and wrote in his book, "I'm going to need a urine sample Miss Brennan" the doctor said, reaching into his drawer, pulling out a little cup and handing it to me. I just stared at it, "Go on" he said. Ben snorted.

I grabbed it and minutes later returned with a little bucket of my pee. Embarrassed, I handed the doctor the bucket. I sat down beside Ben and elbowed him in ribs. The doctor unscrewed the lid, stuck a white stick thing inside it and swirled it around. He repeated that three times before throwing all of it in a bin. He washed hid hands and sat down.

"The results show my suspicions" he said.

"Which are?" Ben asked.

The doctor looked from Ben to me and smiled, "Congratulations. You're pregnant!"

"How could this happen?" I exploded. I stood pacing, while Ben sat on a park bench, head in his hands. "I'm only seventeen! I shouldn't be having a baby"

"You shouldn't getting married either" Ben mumbled through his hands.

I continued to pace and rant, panicked, "What about college? It's alright to be married at college but a kid? Oh my gosh! What are Kit and Whitney going to say? They freaked-" I was cut off. Ben had stood up and silenced me with a kiss. I realised with a jolt his hands lay on my stomach.

He pulled away and whispered, "This is not a curse. This is our baby, Tory. This is a good thing"

I nodded and it hit me. I was pregnant. With Ben's baby. Ben and I were going to have a baby. "I'm pregnant" I told Ben, smiling.

He laughed, "I know. I was there when the doctor told you. Remember, you ran out of the doctor's surgery?"

I smiled, "We're going to have a baby" and I threw myself into Ben's arms and he spun me around. As my feet touched the ground Ben's lips touched mine. I heard my name being called, but I ignored it. I was too busy ravishing in Ben and I's baby joy.

I heard my name a few more times but I still didn't respond. It was only when I felt a tap on my shoulder that I broke away from the kiss and turned, seeing Lexi's pleasantly irritated face. Behind her were a grinning Tempe and Whitney.

"Did you not hear me?" Lexi asked, annoyed, "I called out, like, five times"

"Sorry" I replied, "I was… occupied"

Lexi grinned "I could see that. Hey Ben, does she taste like puke?"

Ben stroked my cheek "No"

Everyone awwwed, "I want a guy like that" Lexi whined, "Tory can I have him"

"No" I said. I looked at Ben, gazed into his deep brown eyes, and again I was filled with the feeling of belonging. He was the love of my life, the father of my baby. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him. This was forever.

**So… you know the deal r+r. I hope the next chapter comes up soon, I've just been really busy with school. I am so sorry. **


	8. Hi and Shelton

**This one came a bit quicker, sorry that it hasn't been in the past. I haven't been motivated to do anything. This is, like, two weeks later. Lexi has gone home until the wedding. **

Hi and Shelton stared at us, dumbfounded.

"Pregnant?" Hi spluttered.

I didn't reply, just stared at the ground. My cheeks flushed red and the only thing keeping me upright was Bens arm around my waist. Since I found out about my pregnancy my health had gone downhill. I puked every morning, and slept most of the day. It took all my strength just to be here. The doctor had assured us that this was fine, happened to a lot of unlucky women.

Shelton continued to gape, while Hi took to a different approach; exasperation.

"What? How? Why?" he squeaked. I still said nothing. "Getting married at seventeen wasn't enough? Know she's pregnant? How do you even know it will be human? What with the DNA you and Ben have? What if it's a mutant dog-human?"

I felt like I'd been hit by a tonne of bricks. I suddenly felt nauseous, and it had little to do with morning sickness. I out of the bunker and heaved into a bush. The back of my neck prickled as I blew chunks, and I sensed I was being watched. I felt something wet on my leg and I jumped, but I was relieved to see it was only Cooper licking me.

I pulled myself to my knees and pulled Cooper toward me. I burst into tears and hugged him close. My tears were fuelled from the stress of the past three weeks.

"What Hi's right boy?" I sobbed, "What if my baby's a mutant freak?" I stroked him fur and he whimpered and licked my tears. "What am I supposed to do?"

**SNAP**

Everything suddenly flowed into crystal clear clarity. I saw everything, heard everything, smelt everything. I could hear something, but I wasn't sure what it was. It sounded faint, it was a tiny thumping. It was coming from… _me; _I realised with a jolt. _It was the baby's heartbeat. _I began to cry again, but this time it was happy tears.

"Listen Coop" I said and pulled him to my stomach. Cooper yipped excitedly.

**Bens POV**

Tory ran out of the room hand clamped over her mouth. I turned to Hi and growled.

"You IDIOT!" I screamed and punched him, hard, in the face. Shelton gasped as Hi fell back. Rage from Hi's stupidity ran through my veins. What kind of a dum-assed fool-

**SNAP**

Hi sat up, his eyes matching mine.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled.

"God I should punch you again just for that!" I screamed, "Tory is terrified about this! She's 17, engaged and pregnant! And you just told her that her baby could be a deformed mutant! What do you think it was for!?"

The scowl dropped from Hi's face, and he seemed to have realised what he'd done. "Oh" was all he said.

"Damn right oh" I growled.

Suddenly I heard Tory call out my name. I was there in seconds. Tears were gushing out of her golden eyes, but she was smiling.

"I can hear it Ben"

I kneeled down beside her, "Hear what baby?"

She smiled, "The heart beat"

I was momentarily confused until I realised she meant the baby's, "What?" I breathed.

She smiled and nodded, "Listen"

I did. I strained my ears and listened for it. Then I heard it. It was fast, but soft; a small thumping. I blinked and smiled. It was a smile reserved for Tory only. I felt my heat flip, in a way only Tory could make it. I leaned down toward Tory and kissed her. It lingered for longer than intended and Cooper yipped, as if to remind him he was still there. We laughed.

Shelton and Hi appeared out of the bunker. Shelton looking sheepish, Hi looking extremely guilty. So he should. Shelton stepped forward, obviously fighting the urge to tug his earlobe.

"Congratulations" he said nervously and Tory hugged him and I nodded.

Then Hi stepped forward, "Tory I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think. I'm so so sorry!" he said all in a rush.

Tory put a hand on his arm, "Don't worry" she said, and hugged him, "Please"

Hi nodded and looked at me, "Sorry dude"

I nodded to him too.

**Next one is the first ultra sound and kit and that find out.**


End file.
